Take a Bow formerly PORTMAN IN TIGHTS!
by Miquie Li
Summary: We all play our parts but what happens when we don't like our part? What happens we become more than what people expect? Might seem like a Mary Sue, but believe me it's not. READ ME! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

CALLING ALL MIGHTY DUCKS FANS!  
  
I NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
For my first fanfic, I want to write a story that revolves around Luis and Portman starring in a school musical. I have the basic storyline down, but what I don't have is what play that these two will be in. I'm asking for any and every suggestion. If you could please fill out the following form and e-mail it back to me at miquieli@aol.com. The only requirement is that the play be a musical  
  
ALSO:  
  
This story will be a love story. That said, I do have an idea as to what kind of girls should be connected to Luis and Portman respectively, but I am torn. Both Luis and Portman will deal with finding out who they really are and displaying their true selves, but the personalities of their love interests aren't clear to me. Should Portman have a scholastic gal or a girl who can take care of herself? Should Luis' main squeeze be a sweet girl next door or a fiery no-nosense chica? Or should the choices be vice versa! Write in! Give me your characters. Maybe I'll mash them all into one persona or maybe I'll pick yours!  
  
Be as detailed as possible! Thanks!  
  
NAME OF PLAY:  
  
GENRE (i.e. Drama, Humor, etc.):  
  
SETTING:  
  
ATMOSPHERE/MOOD:  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
SONG LIST:  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
USEFUL WEBLINKS/MOVIES/OTHER MATERIALS:  
  
OTHER COMMENTS:  
  
*~* AND/OR *~*  
  
CHARACTER NAME:  
  
AGE:  
  
LOOKS:  
  
PERSONALITY:  
  
LIKES:  
  
DISLIKES:  
  
WARDROBE:  
  
ANYTHING ELSE: 


	2. A Not So New Beginning

Author's Note: Hey kids! I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this up but you know how that goes. Well here it is, the first chapter to "Take A Bow". If you're wondering about the play and new characters I assure you that they'll be here in the next few chapters. Please read and review since this is my first fanfic. EVER. I'll give you a cookie if you do. Chocolate chip ones! I'll shut up now and get on with the story.  
  
Take A Bow Chapter 1 "A Not So New Beginning"  
  
It was the start of a new year at Eden Hall. A day before classes started, the campus was all abuzz as new incoming students were running around, moving into their dorm rooms, receiving their class schedules, and just learning their way around the immaculate school.  
Dean Portman peeked his head out his dorm window to take in the frenzied spectacle. The students were re-uniting with old friends and classmates, the parents were chasing after their kids, and the teachers and administrators were trying to keep the crowd in some kind of order as they directed them to various points of the Minnesota campus. Yep, it was definitely the start of a new year. Portman had never seen anything like it since it was technically his first "first day" at Eden Hall. He drew away from the window and took in the sight of his room.  
Empty boxes and some suitcases speckled the reasonably sized room. Although he had arrived the day before, Portman decided to prolong the serious unpacking until today. His best friend and roommate Fulton Reed had already moved in by the time Fulton had gotten there. He smiled as he began to unpack his clothes and place them in the small dresser and the modestly sized closet.  
"HEADS UP!" THUNK! An aged brown trunk crashed into Dean's doorframe as he snapped around in surprise. Luis Mendoza peeked his head in the doorway sheepishly and said, "Sorry." After Dean's heart rate returned to normal he glowered at him and said, "Dude, don't you ever get tired of smashing into things?" "Ha ha, very funny." Dean smiled and Luis did the same as they shook hands and hugged one another. "It's good to see you man." "You too. What do you got in there anyway?" He lightly kicked the trunk. "Playboys," he replied. Dean stared at him blankly. "And what's sad is that that wouldn't surprise me." Luis laughed. "I'll catch ya later okay?" Luis said as he pulled his trunk into the room across from Portman's and began to unload his belongings. Luis smirked at Portman when he did indeed pull out a stack of Playboys. Dean shook his head and then continued to settle in into his new home. "Hey!" Portman snapped his head up to see Charlie Conway leaning in his doorway smiling. "Charlie! What's up bro?" "Uh, as much as would like to say that I'm here purely to welcome you, I'm afraid I can't. The Dean wants to talk with us in about half an hour." "Who's us?" "The Ducks." "Hey guys what's going on?" Luis stood behind Charlie, still holding the Playboys. Charlie looked down and his face lit up. "Ooo! Miss July!" he snatched the front magazine out Luis' stack. Portman giggled. "Charlie just came by to tell me that they know about your secret stash of adult materials and that they'll be raiding your room any minute now." A look of fear took Luis' face as he hugged the small stack of magazines gently and tenderly. It was Charlie's turn to chuckle. "Naw, don't worry Romeo," Charlie said flipping through the magazine, " the Dean just wants to see us in his office in a few." Luis' face washed with relief then quickly turned to exasperation. " What the hell? School hasn't even started yet and we're already being called into the principal's office?" "What can I say man? Our reputation definitely precedes us," replied Charlie. Portman glanced out the window, the feeling of a new beginning starting to fade away from him. "So much for the new year."  
  
"Now, I don't want any of you to think I called you here to lecture or chastise you," Dean Buckley, the Dean of Eden Hall said to the group of teenagers standing before him, "No, as a matter of fact, I called you in here to make sure we get off on the right foot this year. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you're entrance into Eden Hall last year was um, less than graceful," his eyes came to rest on Charlie with a slight smile on his face. "I especially want to address the rivalry between you and the varsity team. I'm all for a little healthy competition but I think we can all agree that it got a little out of hand last year," he now stood before Russ Tyler who uncomfortably peeked back up at him. "Now boys-," "And girls," Julie corrected. The Dean nodded to her in admission, "And girls. I know you're a bright and talented bunch. Freezing the varsity locker room with liquid nitrogen informed me as to how clever you can be." The Ducks giggled but then stifled those chuckles. "But let's see how you can use that brainpower in more acceptable ways," he said gazing up and down the group of students, "Well, I think I've said all I needed to say." "Dean Buckley?" Charlie raised his hand slightly in gesture "Yes?" "Can I assume you will be addressing the varsity team as well?" "In about fifteen minutes, yes. Now, I'm sure you all have a bundle to do before tomorrow," Ken Wu, being the closest to the doorway, opened the door. "And Ducks?" They froze and looked back at a smiling Dean Buckley. "Good luck."  
  
Well? What did you think? Even if you think it sucks, please let me know. This is my first time out so I'd appreciate any constructive criticism you might have. Thanks kids! 


	3. The First Day

Author's Note: Hey kids! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Chocolate chip cookie dough for all! Okay, now on to the story. The characters of Kalina and Xandra are a combination of characters that were sent in as well as my own little touches. If you find little quirks and facts that sound familiar to you, well they probably came from you. Truth is, I find that this is an easier way to integrate all the characters that were sent in, since there were so many and that many were just too similar to be put in the story together. Don't worry, this story will grow, as well as its character list. Thanks kids! P.S. *'s = thoughts I'm also sorry for the technical difficulties.  
  
**********************************  
  
Xandra Carver sat on a wooden bench in the Eden Hall courtyard. Having already settled into her dorm room and received her schedule the day before, she decided to take the day to relax and read. From the corner of her eye she caught Cole and some other Varsity hockey players heading in her direction.  
  
*Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come-*  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Sandra, the newest nerd to Eden Hall."  
  
*Shit.* She sighed in annoyance, closed her book and looked up at Cole. "It's Xandra," she said impatiently. She was a slender young black girl, with brown skin and straight brown hair that hung past her shoulders. Her blue button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots made her seem older than her sixteen years.  
  
Cole snatched the book and laughed as the much shorter Sandra tried to jump at it. "What's this?"  
  
"It's called a book. I'm sure you've seen one before even though this one doesn't have the pretty pictures in it." Cole's nostrils flared as the smile flew off his face.  
  
"You think you're pretty funny don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie did the joke confuse you? But yes, I was insulting you," she said with a fake smile. Cole grabbed her by the arm and squeezed it so tight that she thought he might break it.  
  
"Hey!" Cole and Xandra looked up to see Portman, "Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Fulton, Luis and Ken stood beside him. They had just been lectured by the Dean to downplay the JV/Varsity rivalry this year.  
  
* So much for that plan,* thought Ken.  
  
"Yeah, there is," said Cole, "you." As if on command, the six other Varsity players made a barrier between Xandra and Cole and the Ducks. The Ducks struggled to get past the Warrior wall but the Warriors were all seniors and all enforcers. Xandra looked around, then tried to wrench her arm free from Cole's grasp but the enforcer only squeezed her arm harder.  
  
"You don't belong here," he breathed into her face, "Charity cases like you and those rejects are exactly what's wrong with this school?"  
  
"Funny, I always thought it was the assholes like you," she spat out. Before he could do anything he was suddenly thrown up against the nearby soda machine.  
  
"Get gone."  
  
He was jerked back onto the ground onto his back. He looked up. It was a girl. A girl with black wavy hair and Hispanic features. Cole scrambled back up when he saw Dean Buckley approaching.  
  
"Hello Cole. Boys, " he nodded to both the Warriors and Ducks. The boys smiled innocently, covering any traces of the anger and testosterone-filled display that just took place.  
  
"Good morning Dean Buckley," sputtered Cole.  
  
"Better get a move on boys or you'll be late to our meeting." He waited as the Varsity players marched one after the other towards the Dean's office. Cole looked at his attacker who was a good six inches shorter than him. She just smirked, winked, and strode off with Xandra. He stomped off in a huff with the rest of his friends . "Are you okay Xandra?" asked Portman. Luis, Fulton and Ken surrounded her in concern. "Is your arm okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Xandra looked around for her female savior. She was crouched down, picking up Xandra's dropped book. She stood up to see five sets of eyes on her.  
  
"Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for," quipped the Hispanic girl. She handed over Xandra's book.  
  
"Thank you." Xandra took the book and slung her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you."  
  
"Who the hell were those guys?"  
  
"Cole and some of the other ignorant jocks that seem to run so prevalent around here. I'm Alexandra Carver. Call me Xandra." She stuck out her hand and the Hispanic girl shook it.  
  
"Kalina. Kalina Ramos."  
  
"Ahem." Luis cleared his throat and peeked over at Xandra.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. This is Fulton Reed, Dean Portman, Ken Wu-" Luis cut her off by taking Kalina's hand and kissing it.  
  
"It's a pleasure," he said with his Colgate smile.  
  
"and that's Luis." Xandra finished.  
  
"Luis Mendoza," he said still grinning.  
  
"Kalina Ramos," she gently took her hand back. "Is he always like this?"  
  
"Worse," replied Ken. He would know, he was Luis' roommate for two years now.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"First day?" asked Xandra  
  
"Yeah, I was actually trying to find my way to my dorm. Could you help me out?"  
  
"It would be extremely rude and unappreciative if I didn't. We'll see you guys later." Xandra hooked her arm into Kalina's and they strolled off. Luis, Ken, Portman and Fulton looked at each other and just laughed.  
  
"Oh man, new year, Cole getting his ass kicked on the first day-," mused Fulton.  
  
"By the new girl no less," finished Ken.  
  
"Yep, this is gonna be one hell of year," Portman shook his head as they all walked off to their new year.  
  
**********************************  
  
Okay, I'm sorry, but like I said the first few chapters will be exposition, but it'll move quicker by the chapter. Read and review and I'll post the chapters up quicker. They're M&M cookies this time! Thanks kids! 


	4. Damn The System

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the delay but I was traveling, out of town, that kinda thing. But I'm back! I'm here! As for the story, I'm not rushing into the storyline because that's not how I write and plus, I hate when other authors do that so I'm not going to do that to you. Please read and review! They make me feel good, so please, don't make me slip into a depression. Thanks kids!  
  
**********************************  
  
Take A Bow Chapter 3 "A First Time For Everything"  
  
**********************************  
  
"So what's it like here?" asked Kalina. Xandra and she had found their way to the Benson dorm. Kalina turned out to be Xandra's new roommate. They both laughed at the good luck and Kalina had chalked it up to fate's good fortune.  
  
"Most of the student population definitely makes you feel better about your intelligence." Kalina had instantly taking a liking to Xandra's brand of witty comedy, "Some of the teachers too. But I guess there's worse places to be."  
  
"Speaking of lesser life forms, why didn't you take care of those guys yourself back there? You don't exactly seem like the helpless type." Xandra sighed and shook her head.  
  
"See, I'm on scholarship, so I like to keep out of trouble. Plus, my parents come down pretty hard on me if I'm in the Dean's office. Those guys are nothing but rich mama's boys, but around here money is what talks. I don't take their crap, but getting on probation or expelled before the first day of school isn't exactly my idea of fun."  
  
"Why would you get expelled? It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Let me put it this way: They might be too proud to admit they got their asses kicked by a girl but they're smart enough to make a phone call to "Daddy", if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," They trudged up the stairs, Kalina dragging a swollen suitcase up each step as well as a smaller but just as swollen duffel bag. Xandra had the lightest of Kalina's luggage in the form of a cardboard box with miscellaneous breakables and knick-knacks.  
  
"So," grunted Kalina as she pulled the hefty suitcase up the final step and walked into her hallway, "I heard that this was a jock house. Please tell me that I'm not living with my welcoming committee."  
  
"Oh no, the Varsity amoeba stay at the Hunter House. It just happens to be the nicest dorm here, but the plus side is that it's on the other side of campus. No, they call this a jock dorm because the JV varsity hockey team stays here. That includes our heroes from this morning."  
  
"Oh, great," she said flatly.  
  
"Don't worry. They're way cooler than Cole and his troglodytes."  
  
"Troglodyte," said Kalina, (who also knew that the word troglodyte refers to a member of a primitive people,) letting the complex word sit in the air, "Nice vocabulary. Academic scholarship?"  
  
"Good call. Yep, that's me: Xandra Carver, obsessive compulsive student, lover of M&M's and captain of the dance team." Kalina grinned and nodded her head, impressed and/or amused by Xandra's candor. "So what are you into Kalina?"  
  
"I'm an artist. Art, music, dance, writing, I love it all."  
  
Kalina and Xandra spent the day getting to know one and another, talking as if they had known each other all their lives. They unpacked and decorated their room. Xandra silently noticed the yin yang quality of the room after it was all finished. While her side of the room had a place for everything and everything in its place, Kalina's had a very patch worked ambiance. Not messy or disheveled, but it was like her side of the room was a collage of different styles, colors and textures. This applied even down to the cute stuffed toys that resided on their respective beds. Xandra had a fluffy brown bear with a gold satin ribbon tied around his neck named Norman. Kalina, however, had a beige rag doll with an eye missing named Stitches.  
  
Kalina noticed it too. She appreciated the two sides of the room fit together like puzzle pieces. They looked at each other. They knew that they were thinking the exact same thing, so they did what any other two new friends would.  
  
They laughed.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Ah! Eden Hall!" Greg Goldberg spread his arms in dramatic gesture, "How I didn't miss you and yet, here you are! Still in the same place instead of in a smoldering mountain of ashes like I've dreamed of every night this summer!" Les Averman smirked.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early in the day for dramatic loathing?" They both were crossing the courtyard to meet with the other Ducks for breakfast in the cafeteria.  
  
"My friend, I am merely fulfilling my role of the average teenager annoyed with the scholastic institution. School starts, students get pissed off. It's nature's law."  
  
"C'mon man, it's the first day of school, things are not that bad," Averman paused and then looked at Goldberg. " 'Scholastic institution?' "  
  
"Averman, you're missing the point here. If I'm not pissed, then I'm throwing off the system and therefore screwing with the system. C'mon, do you really wanna piss off the system?" Averman shrugged.  
  
"Why not? We do it all the time," he said as a matter of fact. Goldberg paused.  
  
"That is true. Oh, what a screwed up life we Ducks lead!" Averman shook his head as Goldberg went on and on about the hardships of being a Duck while trying to maintain the harmonious relationship that high school and tormented teenagers shared.  
  
**********************************  
  
Back in their dorm room, Xandra and Kalina were busy getting dressed for the ever important first day of school. Every girl across America knew how important your appearance on the first day of school was. It set the tone for a whole new year, and hopefully brought personal and social good luck.  
  
Kalina and Xandra had Republica's "Ready To Go" pumping out of the stereo speakers. They were getting ready, paying extra attention than normal to the details. Kalina's hair was in perfect polished ringlets while Xandra's was exceptionally straight and glossy. They had decided to do each other's makeup that day. After Kalina was done with touching up Xandra's eyeliner, Xandra stood up, stared in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"How do I look?" She twirled around, modeling her first day of school ensemble of black pinstriped pants, a white button up shirt with ¾ sleeves and black boots. Her accessories were silver and tasteful. Polished and sophisticated, she looked like she had stepped out of a Lerner's catalog.  
  
"Beautiful. How 'bout me?" Kalina had on black denim jeans, a red Chinese mandarin collared shirt, black boots, and silver jewelry. If her makeup had been thicker and more glamorous, Kalina would've looked like she was ready for a night on the town. Kalina was sexy, but not slutty. Stunning, but beautiful.  
  
"Gorgeous. Are you nervous?" Xandra ran a straightening iron through her hair. Xandra looked at her as Kalina finished applying her lip-gloss and grabbed the two black hair sticks that had been lying on the bathroom counter.  
  
"More like anxious. I don't know what to expect, you know." She twisted her hair up and placed the sticks in her hair, creating a mass of curls on the crown of her head.  
  
"Don't worry, the only people who might not like you might be the girls whose boyfriends are busy drooling after you."  
  
"Yeah, that's all I need is rabid girlfriends who wanna kick my ass." She put on her large silver hoop earrings.  
  
"Well I know a certain hockey player who's got his eye on you."  
  
"Who, that Mendoza kid? Please. His eye is the only thing that he's gonna get on me. I've known too many guys like him."  
  
"So there's not a chance in hell for him?"  
  
"I don't wanna judge him like that but if he's what I think he is there's not a chance in hell, heaven or earth."  
  
**********************************  
  
The Eden Hall cafeteria was abuzz with commotion. Friends reuniting with one another, recounting their summer stories, girls commenting on the others' outfits or new haircuts, comparing schedules to one another, groaning and complaining about the teachers or classes. It was a slice of Americana.  
  
The Ducks had laid claim to the table in the center of the cafeteria. Although they hadn't been together like this for three months they acted as if a day hadn't gone by since the last day of school. Charlie, Adam, and Guy were talking hockey, discussing the opponents they would face this year. Connie and Julie were talking girl talk. Averman and Goldberg had pulled in Russ, Ken, Luis and Dwayne into their earlier conversation topic. Fulton and Portman were busy listening to new CD's.  
  
"Hey, what's this I hear about some new kid kicking the crap out of Cole?" asked Russ. There was hardly a thing that went on at Eden Hall that Russ hadn't heard about.  
  
"Oh shit, we didn't tell you did we?" said Luis.  
  
"Tell us what?" inquired Guy.  
  
Luis, Ken, Fulton and Portman all recounted the events that occurred the day before. Everyone couldn't believe that a new kid, a girl no less, had beat up one of the toughest kids in school.  
  
"So a girl beat up Cole?" Goldberg had an incredulous look on his face.  
  
"Yes," confirmed Ken.  
  
"A girl? A female? A chick?" Goldberg just couldn't fathom the thought  
  
"Yes, a girl. You know they're the people that walk around here with boobs, ovaries, and a vagina," Luis quipped.  
  
"She's gotta be pretty butch in order to beat up Cole," Connie remarked.  
  
"Actually-," Luis was cut off when he saw Xandra and Kalina enter the cafeteria. "There she is. That's her."  
  
"Who?" Averman looked around the cafeteria.  
  
"The chick in the red?" Guy smirked when he saw that 'the girl' wasn't stocky and butch like Connie had thought, but a curvy and very attractive girl.  
  
"She beat up Cole?" Goldberg still had problems with coming to grips with the whole girl thing that he just couldn't handle the fact that she was a pretty girl.  
  
Xandra and Kalina walked into the cafeteria, heading for one of the lines. It took a moment, but Kalina soon realized that everyone in the cafeteria had taken to whispering. Not only that but they were staring. At her.  
  
"Uh, Xandra," she said uncomfortably. Xandra chuckled as she too noticed that her friend was making quite the impression.  
  
"News travels fast around here. Everyone's heard about what happened yesterday I also bet the fact that you're not 6'4 with muscles bigger than your tits is throwing everyone for a loop." Kalina laughed. They got into one of the lines and began talking about their classes.  
  
"So what's her name?" asked Adam.  
  
"Kalina Ramos," replied Ken.  
  
"You didn't say how fine she was! Damn!" remarked Russ. The other guys agreed with smiles.  
  
"I'm gonna get something to drink from the machine? Do you want?" Xandra gestured to the soda and juice machines adjacent to the lines.  
  
"Yeah, a water would be good." Kalina held their place in line, waiting to get to the small buffet of muffins, fruits, eggs and other breakfast staples. She was beginning to get a little fidgety when two girls, one blonde the other brunette, pushed Kalina back so they could cut in line. They were both dressed in matching cheerleader sweaters.  
  
"Excuse me," said Kalina firmly. The blonde girl looked over. "The line's back there." The blonde scoffed, turned her nose up in the air and turned back to her friend. Kalina looked at the blonde head incredulously. She tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me," she said even more firmly and loudly. She blonde girl looked over her shoulder.  
  
"You're excused," she said very snobbishly.  
  
"No, you see, how a line works is you get in the back of the line."  
  
"That doesn't apply to cheerleaders."  
  
"Unless I see a sign that says "Allow All Airheaded Morons To Cut In Line", I suggest you remember your manners and get to the back of the line."  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?" The flaxen haired girl was obviously of high maintenance with her every (obviously bleached) hair in place and heavy eye makeup surrounding her blue eyes. Kalina noticed that she had a Prada backpack so she assumed that she was a rich kid of the spoiled brat variety.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Xandra said very sternly with a severe look.  
  
"Hello Xandra," the blonde girl said with fake sweetness.  
  
"Lindsay," Xandra replied flatly.  
  
"Not that I care about your social downward mobility, but you could at least hang out with losers who have some kind of fashion taste."  
  
"So that would explain why she doesn't hang out with you," Kalina retorted.  
  
"You're new, right? Well, let me give you a little friendly advice: Around here, you are on the bottom of the food chain, and I'm on top. Got it?"  
  
"With the exception of every guy in this school, I can't imagine you being on top of anything else," a chorus of 'ooohs' rang out from the rest of the cafeteria. Lindsay looked around uncertainly as Kalina smirked and said, "See ya around."  
  
Xandra and Kalina walked off as most of the kids in the cafeteria began to clap and cheer. As they past the Ducks' table, Kalina looked over at the them and winked.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Connie with deeply impressed.  
  
Kalina was almost to the door when she caught the gaze of a guy standing at a table. Tall, good looking with dark hair, older, clad in a letterman's jacket. She stared back. He smiled a sly smile and she smiled back as she looked away.  
  
"I like her," Connie said with simple extreme admiration. Connie looked at Luis, "I like her a lot."  
  
"Yeah," He stared at Kalina's back as she strutted out the cafeteria, "I do too."  
  
**********************************  
  
Okay, the fourth chapter is on it's way, but I have to tell you I have a tendency to write faster when I feel loved and nothing makes me feel more loved than reviews! Okay, I know, a shameless plug for reviews, but I'm a shameless gal. Thanks kids! Love ya! 


End file.
